I'm Just Pulled Crazy
by RosesandPoppies
Summary: Based on the Addams Family Musical.  Wednesday meets Lucas and this is the story MY way.
1. Something Wrong with Wednesday

Wednesday looked through her telescope at the bright yellow house. The bright colors and cheerfulness manner made her feel sick. But she wasn't focused on the enviorment, she was focused on a handsome man standing with his parents. She had been watching his every move like a hawk for the past three weeks. Her brother, Pugsley, played with some spiked weapons he had stolen from Wednesday's side of the room. When Wednesday heard her brother shout with pain and laugh, she turned immediately around.

"What are you doing! Mother said NOT to touch my stuff!" Wednesday scolded. After she had hung the weapon back on the rack she ran back to the telescope. The man was gone. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"What do you keep staring at?" Pugsley asked, waddling over to his sister.

"Nothing." The dark girl stated slightly annoyed as she hurried to her crossbow.

"Alright, are you going to play with you tools?"

"Yes, and don't even THINK of bothering me. Unless…" Wednesday trailed off, wondering what it would be like to ride in an ambulance. She smiled evilly. "LEt's go." She said grabbing Pugsley by his arm and pulling him. Matricia stepped into the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Wednesday lied.

"You're not going to try to murder you brother JUST to get a ride in an ambulance are you?"

"Of course not!" Wednesday tried to pursuade.

"Wednesday!" Her mother announced raising her voice.

"Fine!" THe teen shouted as the let go of her brother with force and stormed out of the room. Matricia stood there stunned. Gomez walked in and stood next to his 'luscious wife'.

"What is it?" Gomez questioned in his Spanish accent.

"Wednesday is not normal." Matricia said walking to the other side of the room to a window facing the backyard with a worried expression.

"Pugsley, uh, go play with the crocodiles," GOmez said. Pugsley bounded out of the room and Gomez walked over to Matricia. He sighed before speaking. "She has not been the same for quite some time. But it is probably just a phase." Gpmez comforted as they watched Wednesday shooting a small objects. Rarely missing. Whenever she did miss she gave a frustrated grunt. Finally the couple left.


	2. Meeting Lucas

Wednesday focused on her shot as she aimed her crossbow.

"Ready. One, two, three, and..." SHe said to herself as she was ready to shoot.

"Hi there." A voice said be hind her. She screamed and turned wide-eyed, jaw-dropped. It was the boy she had been 'admiring' over the past three weeks.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was watching you and if I must say your hunting is beautiful." The boy complimented. Wednesday was wierded out. D-did he just say beautiful? Was that supposed to be a compliment? Yuck!

"Who are you?" SHe demanded.

"I'm Lucas Anderson. I live in that bright golden house that sits there, shinging in the glorious light of day." Now there was a wierd expression on Wednesday's face. Lucas then realized his surroundings which was a dark, dank yard on the side of a dark, monsterous mansion.

"And speaking of light of day, this place seems rather dark, and, dank." He said walking around, holding his hands behind his back.

"What's your point?" Wednesday pointed out.

"Oh nothing, can't a young poet express himself?"

"Express? You were expressing yourself." THen Wednesday thought a minute. "Great then you and I think the same way of you hideous house."  
"What?" Lucas exclaimed, confused at Wednesday's 'matter-of-fact' remark.

"You said you house ws beautiful. That's an insult. My yard is dark and dank, much better than that ray of sunshine you call a house." Wednesday caught herself and tried to pull herself back before things got out of hand. She didn't mean to get on the wrong foot with Lucas, she was just still getting over the fact that Lucas epressed himself more often than he should.

"Well sorry to have bothered you, I'll be on my way now." Lucas stated turning to exit the dark yard.

"Wait!" Wednesday stopped him. "I'm sorry about what I said, I-"

"It's ok." Lucas comforted. "It's fine. I know I can be a little too much and strange sometimes when it comes to poetry."

"Yeah, so..."

"So..."  
"You, uh, wanna hang out?"

"How about dinner at my house?"

"Really?"

"Sure! I'll be here at 6 tonight."

"Ok."

"Alright, goodbye." Lucas finished as he turned and exited. Wednesday was in shock. Did he just ask her out? On a date?

*I know some facts aren't correct but It's alright. R&R!*


End file.
